Veli Batsu
Veli Batsu (罰ヴェリ, Batsu Veri) is a ghoul who resides in the 22nd ward. She owns a sparring building in her ward and helps her customers improve their hand-to-hand skills. Appearance Veli is an average-height woman with light skin, typical of the Japanese. Due to her constant training her body is somewhat toned, making her muscles, though not large by any stretch, very noticeable in shape and form. Like a paler version of this character's physique. Her hair is dark-red and she seems to favor a shoulder-length twintails hairstyle, while unkempt bangs adorn her forehead. Her eyes are differently colored, the right one being gray while the left one is green. It appears she owns a yellow scarf and wears it whenever she can, except during summer. Her preferred wardrobe includes easy to use clothing (spats, sweatshirts, shorts, tank tops, baggy pants, etc). If it's cold enough, fingerless gloves will accompany her. She has no mask as a result of her nearly non-existent connections to the ghoul underworld. Instead, she needs to prepare herself beforehand. In order to keep her human identity a secret, she wraps herself fully with bandages, though still wearing her regular clothes over them. Her kagune takes the shape of a single spiral-shaped tail, having a pointy end to it. Similar to this pokemon's tail. The kagune is as tall as Veli herself, and as thick as her arm. Personality Veli seriously dislikes summer and its accompanying high temperatures, which make it hard for her to leave the bed and go for her daily morning runs. She is very outspoken about her thoughts, blatantly stating whatever her customers are doing wrong and asking whatever's on her mind without hesitation. Though a ghoul, it appears she does not hunt humans. Instead she relies on Anteiku to get her necessary meals. She overreacts over the smallest of events, such as successfully dodging a question, or catching a falling laptop. For unknown reasons, she becomes very angry whenever she sees a CCG van carrying prisoners to Cochlea, usually forcing her to smoke in order to calm down. Though being very positive and outgoing, it appears she dislikes crowds and large groups. It seems she defends those she deems worthy of her respect. Example being when she drop-kicked her friend Maki because he rudely kicked open the door to Miruno's studio. She has a tendency to suddenly hug people when she's feeling happy. She tends to jump to conclusions under minimal amounts of foundation. It seems she dislikes gossip and wonders how other people can find it enjoyable. Base Strength '''Sharp Senses - '''Ever since a young age Veli has frequently been involved in conflicts. Due to her blunt nature and the years of brawling and defending herself, her fighting instincts are razor-sharp. This results in heightened sense of danger, vision, hearing and memory while on alert, paying attention to every little detail. '''Tryhard - '''As she got older, she started honing her body through rigorous training, either through sparring with customers at her sparring center or through intense physical exercises by herself during her free time. This resulted in exceptional physical prowess, accompanied by remarkable endurance, reflexes, speed and stamina, even by ghoul standards. Though raw strength isn't her strongest point, as someone who trains rigorously, she's still significantly stronger than the common ghoul. '''Hand-to-hand Expert - '''During all her years of brawling she has faced many different foes, and many different kinds of martial arts. Though she does not practice a specific martial art, her experience against various martial artists has helped her improve her own individual technique. Visible Strength She has good reflexes, being able to frequently catch her falling laptop half-asleep. She tied with Miruno, an A-rank ghoul, in non-lethal hand-to-hand combat. Miruno's grip was fierce enough to leave a bruise on Veli's leg. She is adept at reading her opponent's immediate movements and intentions, being able to detect Miruno and Maki's feints and defend herself from the real attacks that came afterwards. She seldom loses in her frequent spar sessions with Maki. She is a quick-thinker in combat, as displayed in her fight against Kota in which she used Kota himself as a shield against his kagune. Though she won that fight, it should be noted that Kota was tired from a previous fight he had against Yoji. She has sharp survival instincts. Even though she didn't see Kana fight and was far, far away from her during the Aogiri battle royale, she was able to discern that Kana was far, far stronger than Veli herself. She has good stamina, being able to run all the way from the 11th ward to the 22nd without getting exhausted. Involvement (chronological order) Short Stories Newcomers Arc - Factionless Aogiri - The No Eyed King Back to Base Labor Thanksgiving Day (Public Park) Late Night Meal (Anteiku) Midday SparringCategory:Characters